Two out of Three ain't Bad
by P-A-P-E-R-Stars-989
Summary: Draco is using Pansy, but one day he decides that he has had enough. Songfic of "Two out of Three ain't Bad" by Meat Loaf. Rated for language.


A/N: Okay! This is a one-shot! Alright? Mm...reviews are loved though. Sorry...I was just listening to this song one day...and was hit by this idea! Not literally of course...I think...I dunno, I kind of forgot the rest of the night! Eh, anyway, I don't know if it's good or not...  
(Psst..) Only reviews can tell! Get it? Gett itt? Mkay...sorry, done. Anyways! Enjoy yeah?

* * *

_Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here  
And maybe you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way that I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here_

It was snowing violently outside, the winds howling against the window.

Pansy cried as Draco looked at her quite coldly. She was being ridiculous, he thought. Draco got out of the bed, stark naked. His back was towards Pansy, but he turned his head just a bit to talk to the woman. "I told you Pansy…."

He had said this coldly, and with his back still turned, he put on his clothes, leaving the naked Pansy alone in the bed. The pretty brunette sobbed some more as she pulled the blankets closer towards her. Just as Draco was about the leave the warm room, Pansy called out to him.

"Draco! Please wait!" Her voice cracked with sobs as she begged Draco not to leave her alone…just for tonight. The white-blond man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Pansy. He pitied her, a lot. She was just too much. So, he walked back to the bed, climbing in to the blankets, clad still in his dark clothes, his back pressing against hers.

Pansy turned her body to hold Draco from the front, but the man stopped her actions.

"Pansy…" He said quietly, yet cold. His voice stung her but she nodded, sniffling as tears threatened to pour once more.

_I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears_

Pansy couldn't believe this at all. She had told Draco time and time again that she loved him. But he always turned away her feelings, using her as nothing but a sex toy. She knew that she should stop their charades that threatened to break her with each night, but she couldn't…

….It was the closest thing to love that he had given her. She loved him, she couldn't stop her feelings. She loved him ever since Hogwarts. Others might think it pure silliness…but she did.

_And all I can do is keep on telling you  
I want youI need you  
But -- there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'cause two out of three ain't bad__  
Now don't be sad  
'cause two out of three ain't bad_

Draco sighed, and pushed himself off the bed, ignoring the strangled cry Pansy let out. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He too, knew what these late night trysts were doing to Pansy. The brunette was falling apart day by day.

He grabbed Pansy by her wrists and pulled her up roughly. The blanket slipped out of Pansy's grasp, her naked body in full view of Draco. The woman held back tears as she ripped her wrist from Draco's grasp, grabbing the blanket once more wrapping it around her body.

Draco simply narrowed his eyes, and walked away from her. He opened his mouth, he needed to stop these doings.

_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
But there ain't no coupe de ville hiding at the bottom of a cracker jack box_

_I can't lie  
I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not  
No matter how I try  
I'll never be able  
To give you some thing  
Some thing that I just haven't got_

"Pansy…look…" The brunette immediately knew what was going to happen. And tears already poured down her cheeks. But Draco continued to talk.

"I will never love you…" He emphasized the "never" and continued. "You're a good shag, and there are times when I need you, when I want you." He shook his head, and continued to ignore Pansy's sob. "But there is never any way that I will love you…" He stared at Pansy with cold, grey eyes. He walked towards her once more, and lifted her chin so that she was able to look at him with her brown eyes.

"There was a time when I thought that a need for you was enough…" Pansy shook her head, but his voice continued to reach her ears. "But now, that's not enough…look at you Pansy." Her body shook with violently. "You're a damn mess, this has to stop…" He backed away once again, but her tiny hand darted out to grab his own wrist.

"Don't go…" She whispered softly, but like Pansy did earlier, Draco ripped his wrist from her. "I love you Draco…" Draco shook his head, and walked towards the exit. Before he left, he opened his mouth once more. "I don't love you Pansy…" the next words stung at the brunette's heart "…get it through your damn head. The want and need was enough for me." With that the blond exited Pansy's room, ignoring the loud sobs coming from it.

No matter how many times Pansy tried to convince herself…Draco Malfoy doesn't have a heart…at least not anymore.

_There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many years ago  
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back  
Ooh I knowI remember how she left me on a stormy night  
She kissed me and got out of our bed__  
And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away_

Draco walked through the cold streets, ignoring the cold that was biting at his skin. The previous scene was replaying over and over in his head. No, he did not love Pansy. There was only one woman he loved, and she walked out on him.

Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. Her beautiful, flowing red hair. Her soft skin sprinkled with freckles. Draco loved her. But she left him. She told him that she couldn't keep doing this.

It all happened during the war that only ended a year ago. Ginny had a mission to get information from suspected Death Eater Draco Malfoy. She seduced him, but what she didn't know was that he soon fell in love with her. He told her his feelings when it was just too much…

And the next night, she told him she couldn't do "this" anymore. She told him that she loved him, but not the way he loved her. She told him that her heart already belonged to Harry fucking Potter. So she went and left him. And similar to the way he left Pansy, he was left alone in bed.

But like hell did he cry…no, he threw his heart away.

_And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you__  
Now don't be sad  
'cause two out of three ain't bad  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'cause two out of three ain't bad  
Don't be sad  
'cause two out of three ain't bad_

Draco cried out with a loud voice in the winter storm. Every time he thought about Ginny, his emotions went crazy…every time he saw the beautiful red head with the fucking hero of the Wizarding World, he shagged Pansy.

Punching a nearby pole, Draco breathed in deeply. He missed Ginny, he missed her touch, he missed her belonging to no one but him…But she was never his to begin with…

The brunette was his escape. He needed her for that. But he did not love her…

He would never love her…his heart would not accept it…

Not when it belonged to the woman who took his heart and threw it back in his face.

Draco let out a strangled cry and let his forehead lean against the pole he'd previously hit. His eyes were clenched tight, but when he opened them he suppressed the need to go back to Pansy.

There, staring innocently at Draco was the Daily Prophet, the front page holding a picture of a happy Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. The headline clenched at Draco's heart.

"World Hero Engaged to famous Healer!"

_Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere_


End file.
